Moonlight Densetsu
by Kinoki
Summary: [Chapter 3 redone] A tale of the princess of the moon and the prince of jupiter, the two get a taste of life outside the palace and fight to give the earthlings true freedom in this story about friendship and trust.
1. The Queen and Pink Haired Menace

**Moonlight Densetsu**

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**Chapter One -The Queen and Pink-Haired Menace

* * *

**

--+--

"I wonder what the others are up to?" asked the bored princess of the moon to nobody in particular. This young girl was Princess Chibi-Usa. She had pink hair wrapped up in two cone-shaped 'odangoes', with the rest of her hair hanging down in curled streamers. She had big cinnamon-colored eyes that showed her innocence and curiosity for a number of things. Such as where babies come from and why her mommy cries a lot and acts like she's always ok.

Young Chibi-Usa was a precocious child. All the same, that didn't keep her from being like any other rebellious five year old. To her, lessons in etiquette were a _waste of time_. In private when she and her mother would talk about whatever popped into their heads Serenity had agreed with her. Surprisingly, considering the fact that in public her mother would act like the graceful, intelligent, beautiful queen everyone thought her to be but when alone would act like a young teenager with plans of finding love again.

That was something Chibi-Usa loved about her mother, how she knew when to act strong and then herself. She tried to as well, thus causing some to think she was just a spoiled and paranoid little princess who thought she was better than everybody. In reality she was as sweet as her cotton candy-colored hair. A side she only showed to those close to her. Such as her future advisor, Diana. Who didn't act like much of an advisor since their plans of mischief and trouble were usually her idea.

Sighing, Chibi-Usa stared out the window of her large room filled with stuffed bunnies and plushy pink pillows. It had been raining all day long and that stuck her inside the large crystal palace that was her home. The only good part was that her mommy told her that rain would make the flowers grow big and beautiful and the rainbow that would be seen when the clouds lost their grayness.

Chibi-Usa wanted to go to the library, a place of solitude and where some of the kind old servants would give her milk and cookies and read her stories about fairies and knights in shining armor.

But she knew she couldn't risk it! You see, Chibi-Usa was avoiding a certain someone. A someone who was the prince of Jupiter! He was staying for the weekend and when she found out why from her mommy... whew! Terror struck in her eyes.

Prince Quatre was to be her betrothed!

Okay... so Chibi-Usa didn't really know what that meant but she knew it couldn't be good! Why not pick one of the twins on Mars? They were more... what was the word? Erotic? No... Exotic looking! After all, Phobos had two different colored eyes! What was cooler than that? So what if when the little bunny was four she thought they were funny?

If it weren't bad enough that he was her betrothed, _everyone_ knows that boys have _cooties_! And princes had even more! Her mother had attempted earlier that day to get her to have lunch with Quatre but she lied and said she couldn't come out because her face was covered in big purple spots! This 'disease' was apparently very contagious. Her mother never doubted her word and went off to tell Quatre that his date wouldn't be attending their p.b. & j. sandwich fiesta, she'd had a hard time controlling her giggles, the queen that is.

And it wasn't really a lie since she'd already come up with the plan before then. Taking a purple magic marker from her drawing desk she'd managed to decorate her face accordingly. Chibi-Usa forgot about the mirror in the bathroom and nearly poked herself in the eye but other than that her disease caused her little pain. Plus she smelled like raspberries!

'Scented markers are the _coolest_,' she had thought at the time.

The pink-haired five year old found herself thinking about a lot of different things. Rainy days do that to you, and much like her own mother, Chibi-Usa hated thinking.

She wondered how the moon was as green as the Earth was and how from far away it looked silver. She wondered if there were a magic shield around it to protect them from the bad earth people. She wondered why the earth people were bad. She wondered if her mommy could make them good with her crystal. Then she looked up with a look a triumph! Maybe she could use her own Pink Moon Crystal! Surely that could help the earthlings! Maybe she and her mommy could both use their crystals to help them! Afterall, one of Chibi-Usa's life-long dreams was to do something in the name of her father Endymion! He was human so that when she died and went to heaven they could see each other and he would say she was the most prettiest, most bestest moon/earth princess there ever was! A dream that occured often at night for her.

Jumping off of the window sill she once sat at she ran over to where her pink communicator lay. All the chibi senshi had them! Except Quatre's was green since pink was for girls only.

She pressed the yellow button and waited for the face of her best friend to appear, Diana, who was Sailor Chibi-Luna.

"_Chibi-Usa?_" came the familiar voice and face as Diana appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Diana! I have a really cool idea! It's the bestest idea I ever came up with and I need you to do something for me!" she said excitedly.

"_Well...? What's this bestest idea?_" Diana was a cut-to-the-chase little four-and-a-half year old. But her language skills weren't that bad for her age since her lessons were taught by her own mother. Luna was Chibi-Usa and Diana's teacher. She taught them letters and numbers. Like her mom, Diana liked knowing things so for her, school was awesome. Chibi-Usa considered it a 'drag'.

"I'm gonna help the Earth people! And I'm gonna get mommy to help! We can use our power to heal the Earth! That way they'll be nice and we can go see what Earth is like like we always wanted to! But I have to tell mommy the plan first and to do that I have to make sure that Q-senshi stays away from me or I'll get his prince-y cooties and we'll be betrothed! So you have to keep him outta the way!"

Diana looked thoughtful for a second, "_Okay! But for this you better let me have your cookie at dinner!_" typical, Diana had learned from her father Artemis that you should always get something for something! Or something like that.

Chibi-Usa nodded to her gray-haired friend and turned her communicator off with a quick good-bye. She had to get ready! She was still in her baby blue pjs and had to get those nasty spots off her face. Auntie Minako had always taught her that she always had to look her best when in public!

Rushing off to the bathroom with one of her pretty white dresses she got ready. Meanwhile Diana had convinced Quatre that going outside and being the first to see the rainbow would bring him good luck and great beauty. Of course he hoped they saw it at the same time and he only got the luck part.

--+--

Neo Queen Serenity stared down at the letter from her dear friend Ami. She sat in her office/study. And she was lucky enough to have gotten a big cool spinning chair from Luna as a birthday present last year. An odd one since it came from her advisor and Luna usually would have thought that something like that was a waste of money. Then she heard from Artemis that it was Diana's idea.

It all really made sense since Diana from that day on came into her study saying she just _had_ to spin around on the big spin-y chair because her life depended on it. Serenity thought of getting one for Luna, that way Diana wouldn't hog hers and she could get a little more work done. Not that she wanted to do all that work, but she had learned quickly that the more she did during the weekdays the more relaxing her weekend could be. Lucky for her it was Saturday and all she had to do was write to her beloved friends.

Serenity glanced out the to-the-floor-to-the-roof windows. The windows name' given by her daughter. The rain had lightened up a bit and the thunder had ceased. Good thing too since she was still afraid of thunder. A fear that would probably _never_ be cured. She was fine with being scared of it anyway. Being afraid of some things make a person more human. Or in this case, Lunarian.

The queen was a person you couldn't help but like. Sure she had a few enemies but those people were drop dead evil and some Martians... cough-Rei-cough not that they weren't still best friends (even thought they fight like they're their children's age) they hung out as often as possible when the press conferences were over and birthday parties for Makoto's children were done. Serenity wondered sometimes how Makoto kept track of them all. She always thought how cool it was for Makoto's son Quatre to be the first male sailor senshi. Minus the mini-skirt, of course.

The 'Mega Bunny' - as sometimes called by Diana - was the perfect image of a queen. Beautiful, smart, funny (sometimes unintentionally) and with a super powerful crystal that could destroy the entire universe. Not that Serenity would ever dream of doing something like that.

Her hair was long. Really long. And a golden blond color, it brushed the floor when pulled up into her 'odangoes'. The twin buns she always wore was the traditional hair style for the royal family. And she liked them. They made her look like... well, her! She had cerulean blue eyes that showed her many different emotions such as happiness, sadness, regret, and sometimes anger. One peek and you could drown.

When at her full height she could look rather intimidating. 5'5" was pretty tall for her, since she used to be a half pint. Sometimes it wasn't size though, many times it was her aura. One that showed power and grace. As well as made men fall to her feet. Of course her friend Minako had that as a bigger problem since she didn't have a daughter to win over and had to deal with men proposing on sight.

She stared down at Ami's letter, reading it, but not quite comprehending what it said. But that might have something to do with the fact that Ami used big complicated words all the time- as many Mercurians do- even when asked she stated that it was easier to speak with the words 'ostentacious' or 'cornucopia' and even 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. Of course not many knew that Ami wrote in 'normal' words to her queen. So what was up with the Mega Bunny?

_Dear Usagi-chan, (May 28th)_

_I hope you're doing well. I'm sure you've been busy as well as the other senshi. I worry about you too. Are you all right? I know that with your position you are prone to deal with stress and what Minako calls 'white-hairs'._ **(1)**

_It's been raining over here since Thursday. Much of it has frozen too, I see the children ice-skating every day. How their parents let them out there to soak I don't know. :)_

_Write back soon! And send Chibi-Usa-chan my love!_

_P.S- Stay yourself Usagi-chan! To us you will always be our cheerful Bunny of the Moon! Not just the queen that rules over the Silver Alliance! You mean somuch to me- adn ew ophe thaaattt yooo nvre chage..._

_Aaaamy Mizuuna_

'What...?' Serenity blinked her eyes several times, but the jumbled letters didn't change. Soon a pain filled her head and all went black for our dear bunny of the moon...

--+--

Little Princess Chibi-Usa knocked on the door of her mommy's office-place. She spent alot of time in there during the week. Doing 'big people things', her Auntie Luna would say. She usually wasn't supposed to go in when the door was closed but this _was_ important!

Not getting an answer Chibi-Usa wondered if her mommy was having an important meeting. Several times she'd caught her taking a nap. So with a shrug she opened the door and stepped in.

She looked across the room where the wooden desk was, where her mother's head lay on it.

'Well... this is funny,' she thought. Maybe she could see what that important piece of paper in her mommy's hand was. And so she did.

Chibi-Usa stared at the parchment-like sheet of paper. At the bottom was the seal of the Queen of Mercury, meaning it was from Ami! She continued to stare at it blankly. You see, being only five years old, Chibi-Usa couldn't really read that well. But she could read Ami's name, and her name, and her mommy's nickname at the top! That was a start.

She could also see that day's date. Chibi-Usa was proud of being able to read some of the smaller words too! Like the P.S. bit. Even though she wasn't sure what the two letters meant.

The princess looked over to her mom, she set down the letter and nudged her mommy's arm. No reaction. That was normal since there was no-one lazier or harder at waking up. Besides herself.

This time Chibi-Usa reached over and shook her mom's arm harder. Still nothing. Not even a groan of 'Lemme alone!' came. She frowned slightly, her mommy hadn't looked sleepier before. She resorted to the use of her voice.

Ever heard of music soothes the savage beast? Well, screaming isn't music.

"MOMMY! Wake up!" she yelled into her mommy's left ear.

Nothing.

Now Chibi-Usa was scared. Surely her mommy would have heard that! The servants downstairs probably had! Unless...

"Luna! ARTEMIS! Mommy's DEAD!" came the really, really loud screech of the princess of the moon.

"WaaaaahhhhhHHHH!"

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

I've decided to re-do this fic as well, hope you don't mind the changes! ;)

**(1)** Another of Minako's mixed up sayings! You know, gray hairs?


	2. Artemis is Quatre's friend and Suspiciou

**Moonlight Densetsu**

**Chapter Two - Artemis is Quatre's friend and Suspicious Plans**

**

* * *

**

--+--

A very worried Small Lady paced back and forth outside her mother's bedroom. Luna had locked her out when she'd started running around the large bed screaming and crying. She had every right to. And she'd been waiting for almost an hour. Even some stupid guy dressed all in white got to go in!

Life really isn't meant to be fair.

Small Lady sighed, she had to get her mind off her mother. 'Think happy thoughts!' she thought.

Diana called her on the communicator earlier. Said she was in trouble for taking Quatre outside in the rain. Artemis had found them soaking wet in the gardens. What he was doing out there himself was a mystery. Chibi-Usa grinned, Diana said she wasn't allowed dessert at dinner. Considering the fact that the girl was getting her own share of giant chocolate chip cookie that probably didn't matter.

Being five years old was hard.

Apparently Quatre had been upset about her skipping lunch. He knew what a betrothel was. He was six afterall. The princess remembered that before the betrothing thing had been announced that he had used the older kid scheme. Had it in his head that it meant superiority and that he could boss her around. She didn't take kindly to that and vaguely wondered if he still had the bruise...

Suddenly Chibi-Usa heard voices from inside and before she knew it, the man in white was rushing out and Luna followed him at a brisk walk. The doors, left wide open, surely meant that she could go in.

Serenity sat up, she knew her daughter had been in her room earlier. Luna had said so. She sighed, the stupid doctor said she needed more rest. As if! What was she, a child?

"Mommy?" her pink-haired offspring called. The queen's soft voice answered.

"Small Lady? Oh, sweetie. Come here!" the young girl looked to her right to see her mother sitting up in bed. She held her arms out wide. This meant: hug me!

And so Chibi-Usa did. Rushing into her arms, crying her eyes out about death and fear and not being ready to be queen. Serenity smiled sadly, she didn't want to upset her only child. More than she already was.

"Shh... shh... it's okay baby. I'm perfectly fine! See?" Chibi-Usa looked up into her mommy's eyes. Watery red met calm blue. And the princess saw something that she hadn't recalled noticing beforehand. Tiredness.

The queen's eyes showed age. Oddly enough. She wasn't old or anything.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" the simple question making Chibi-Usa's pink covered head to shake from side-to-side.

Serenity's face suddenly broke into a mischevious smile.

"And why am I the one in bed? Afterall, weren't you the one with Purple-Spot Syndrome? I see your spots seem to have mysterously disappeared! A miraculous recovery? Or by magic perhaps?"

Small Lady smiled sheepishly "Um... well, I guess I just magically healed up! Yeah! And... I'm all better now!" The queen laughed.

"Well, since Luna seems to think I'm sick, and you might still be a little contagious, I suppose we'll just have to spend the rest of this dreary day in bed. Eating plenty of junk food to make us better and reading plenty of wonderful books. Manga, of course."

Chibi-Usa grinned, her mommy always knew how to make things better. To a child, chocolate was _always_ the best medicine. When given the right dose. Overdoses tended to make children hyper and crazy. And make them draw on their mother's nice white walls.

And so, that's how Luna found the two. Surrounded by many manga and chocolate bars. Of course, Serenity had to read the books out loud to her daughter since she couldn't really read.

--+--

The young prince of Jupiter sighed. He did that a lot lately. What was he, 40? Pah!

Quatre was a bit upset. The princess he happened to be betrothed to was always hiding from him. Sure he'd been a little mean to her and used to pull her hair but he'd grown up a lot since then!

So what if it was only a week?

He liked her. As a friend. She was good at making him laugh too, however unintentionally. Sometimes she was really sweet and nice and sometimes she was meaner and scarier than the queen of Mars! Quatre knew that no man would ever be able to understand the mystery of women.

Quatre sat in the large guestroom he'd been given. The prince had just changed out of his soaking wet clothes. Diana, who he thought was nice, had told him some story about a rainbow and he couldn't help but wonder if it were true. Diana's father had found them and they got in trouble. Him not so much because Diana had actually ratted herself out. She talked a lot.

The rain had subsided, but the clouds had yet to disappear. Quatre had a lot to complain about, luckily for others though, his father had taught him to scream and cry in frustrationwhen nobody was around.

His thoughts wandered back to Chibi-Usa. What was her problem? Maybe it was the whole "having-to-be-married" thing. It was a big thing. Especially when you're only five. And six. He wondered if she'd told all her friends yet. He wondered what it would be like to be king of... wait! Was it the Moon or Jupiter? Or both? Maybe she'd just be queen of the Moon and he would be the king of Jupiter. Maybe.

Quatre was good at one thing. His rather spontaneous actions. He never really thought twice. Yes, he and Diana had something in common.

"I'll go visit Artemis! He'll have something for me to do." apparently Quatre was bored. As many people are.

The prince headed out the door, all the while thinking that he'd get lucky enough to find the pink-haired princess on the way to Artemis' study.

--+--

Artemis sighed. He did that a lot lately. What was he, 40? No, he was 31.

Being 'old' was hard. His own daughter had betrayed him earlier when he'd made her and Quatre get out of the rain. She had called him an old geezer. That really stung him too! What kind of four year old was she? Whatever happened to kids respecting their parents? Maybe she was a little too spoiled. Or maybe it came from hanging out with a spoiled princess. Not that Chibi-Usa was bad, since there probably had never been a princess who wasn't spoiled or a little crazy, but still, Diana should be training to be an advisor who advised the princess. Not get her into even more trouble than usual.

So what if they were only little kids?

His thoughts were interupted by a knock on his study door. He hoped it was Luna. His wife always knew how to make him feel a bit better. Stay away from your perverted thoughts!

"Come in," and the wooden door opened to reveal the prince of Jupiter, Quatre.

Artemis smiled, "Hello Quatre-sama." he stood up and bowed, the proper thing to do when addressing royalty. With an exception of Small Lady and her mother who hated such formalities.

"Artemis! I'm bored." said the blond boy. Artemis sighed again. He sat down and motioned for the child to sit in the mauve armchair in front of his desk. He was glad Luna hadn't gotten to decorate their bed chambers too.

"Well Quatre-sama, I guess we'll just have to do something about that! Now let's see what we have for our young prince to do..." as his sentence trailed off, Artemis rose his right hand and made a circling motion. With a little plop! a packet of crayons and a pad of paper appeared in Quatre's lap.

The boy stared down at the crayons before looking up.

"I'm far too old for drawing! Little kiddie things!" Artemis tried his best not to laugh.

"Of course, for drawing. But that is so you can help me work... um, you see, today I have to plan the dinner for tomorrow night's ball! You know it is to announce the princess' and your engagement. My wife requested this enormous task of me!"

Quatre's face broke out into a large smile. He liked doing important things. He was no ordinary prince, he liked to feel important. His father had taught him the best way to feel important was to do some good hard labor. And do it with your hands!

So the two got to work, Artemis wondered if he would get in trouble for planning the dinner when Luna was actually the one who was supposed to do it. Oh well...

--+--

Night approached and Serenity and Small Lady had hopped out of bed fully recovered when Diana ran in announcing that dinner was served. How they could eat even more than all the candy they just had was beyond anyone in the castle.

The dining hall was huge. And the table was long. Very long. And the two girls sat opposite eachother. They did this because it meant that they could slide the food down and see if any of it would fly off the table. Luckily, Luna and Diana ate with them. This meant that the food would not go to waste and the carrot cassarole (the queen and princess hated carrots) would not mysteriously vanish out the window.

Serenity made a quick note to herself to finish reading Ami's letter after dinner. And make a quick trip to the bathroom with Luna. For confidential reasons.

Luna, was quietly seething. A servant had given her the message earlier saying that Quatre had planned the ball's dinner. She had already done that! The servant apologized many times, saying that Prince Quatre had wanted to or something. Luna hoped that wasn't some kind of cover story of her husband's. Because otherwise he was a dead kitty.

Hiding behind royalty was fun for Artemis. He did it many times to spite his wife. How anyone could enjoy doing that, we aren't quite sure.

So the roasted pig came and was gone quicker than you could say 'piggy!'. Chibi-Usa had inherited her mother's eating habits and was quite proud of them. Eating contests were a piece of cake for the two royals. Literally.

The queen had mastered her eating skills! Now she could have somewhat good manners when eating like a pig. Faster than lightening she could swallow drumsticks whole and not spill anything anywhere other than on her plate!

Her daughter however, being only five, had no time to master her 'skill'. This was an unfortunate thing for Diana, who sat on the righthand side of the pink-haired menace.

The little gray-haired girl sighed. Anytime with food was something she didn't really look forward to, unless she was the one eating. And she was, but had considered not taking Chibi-Usa's cookie later after the cotton candy princess had made some of her own mashed potatoes go flying right on Diana's plate. Needless to say, she was pretty grossed out. And Diana always spoke her mind.

"Ewie! You disgusting!" what? She was only four. Her language skills aren't gonna be that great when she's not able to concentrate on them.

Chibi-Usa looked over at her double-'dangoed friend. (as Diana had two small odangoes on each side of her head) Diana glared at her. That was a first. The pink-haired girl shrugged, not realizing what she'd done. And so dinner resumed. Somewhat, since the two girls' mothers had witnessed the interaction and were laughing their heads off.

After receiving questioning glances the queen ended the meal. Far too anxious for dessert. Being older, she got more than just one giant cookie. She got a whole plate of them. This always got her jealous looks from her daughter and Serenity, being a good-goody, would eventually share the glorious prize.

They didn't always only get giant cookies. They had pudding, cakes, brownies, candies, and even a cat-shaped jello. How the chefs did that, nobody really knew...

--+--

"I don't believe this! You want children doing the job?" a figure in a semi-dark room paced in front of a table around it sat five other figures. They were all distinguished as male. The man pacing stopped and turned to the table.

"Don't you dare go against what I wish, J! Who better, children are far too stupid and foolish to realize the consequences of their actions! And if our plan were to ever faulter - as I know it won't, then our chances of being shot down are much slimmer!"

"How can you honestly say that? Just go around and kidnap children and force them to do whatever the hell you want them to do? You are a fool Barton! Have you not heard what the people on the moon have declared? If we go out farther into space, they won't hesitate to kill the boys! Those inhuman beasts are heartless and won't give a damn about their age!"

The man, Barton, smiled rather evily.

"So what? If they get killed in the process, so what? It's no real loss. We'll just find replacements for them. It will be easy. How else are we to get true freedom?" Barton headed to a steel door, he opened it and stepped out. He turned back to the five men sitting.

"Those are my orders! So hurry up! You have only a short amount of time! The mobile suits are already finished and ready!" he walked out and the door closed.

The man, J, was the first to speak.

"Fool. If the Lunarians, or any other planet were to attack, the MS wouldn't last! We will, of course, be using our secret weapons, right, gentlemen?"

The men laughed, a low sort of guffawing sound. A man with a considerably large nose spoke.

"What is he getting at anyway? It would take years to find a child with such capability! As well as to train him!"

"We'd better get to work anyway."

One by one the men too, left the room.

--+--

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

Angelight: Okay... the inevitable question. Couples. Hm... that's a pretty good question. I might make it Quatre/Chibi-Usa. I've never read one with that couple. Others... I dunno. Any suggestions, people?

Flame Ivy Moon: Yay! You love my story! I'll try to update as much as I can! It's not that I'm busy. Just lazy. Something we all can relate to.

Mystlady: This is the first Chibi-Usa-centered one I've ever read too! And she isn't all that annoying if you understand _why_ she is the way she is.

Hoshiko Megami: I hope there's an interesting middle and end too. Thank-you uh, loyal fan, for reviewing!

The Desert Fox: Well I revised the prologue thing but it was removed... I hope you don't find it confusing in the future! I try. Wow... I'm decent.


	3. New News and the Sunday Ball!

**Moonlight Densetsu**

**Chapter Three - New News and The Sunday Ball**

--+--

The queen sighed, the results before her. The reason of her fatigue. Why was life so complicated? And how come Pluto had to sleep outside while Goofy, who was a dog too, got to live in a real house? Some questions shall never be answered. Disney, afterall, was dead.

Serenity had to wonder, how had this happened? Maybe the crystal had something to do with it... she wondered when it would be a good time to break the news to her daughter. ...Not to mention the rest of the Lunarians and the other planets, mainly their queens, would want to know what was wrong with the queen of the moon.

'Well, this will be fun.' In the middle of the last night, Serenity had had a horrible dream. In it, she was the size of a walrus. She'd cried for several hours at this until she'd fallen back asleep.

She might as well go break the news to her daughter. But first, the task of waking her up came. It was going to be a long day.

--+--

"Chibi-Usa!" whined the queen of the moon, Serenity. "Wake up! I have something to tell you!" Some say it was good that Usagi had stayed the same. Others begged to differ.

Chibi-Usa slapped her mother's hand away. "Go away... I'm sleeping! It's barely..." she looked upat the clock that hung on her pink infested wall "...seven! I thought you loved sleeping in! Of all people! Go away!"

Serenity relented for a moment. Thinking of a new tactic, she turned to the night table next to her princess' bed. On it sat an innocent looking little cup of water. Grinning, she picked it up. Old habits die hard. Serenity had turned back into Usagi for the day.

"AGGH!" screeched Chibi-Usa as water was poured all over her pink head. The sound of her mother laughing rang throughout the palace and so a chase ensued.

"GET BACK HERE MOMMY!"

--+--

"I think the princess is up." said Luna as she smiled down at her daughter Diana. The little girl was picking out the dress she would wear at the ball. The little girl sighed in frustration loudly. Trying to find the perfect outfit was hard work.

Luna laughed down at the four year old. Diana had just started picking out her own clothing. She considered herself a 'big girl'. The four year old had done a pretty good job of it so far. It also helped that Luna had asked the maids to put her clothes together properly so she just had to reach in for the color she felt like wearing.

"Need some help sweetie?" Diana stared up at her mother and blue met gray. She smiled, her mother was the most organized person in the universe. Or at least that's how she thought of her.

"Okay, mama! I want to wear yellow!" she said getting up.

A knock on the door interrupted their quest for the perfect outfit and Artemis walked in.

"Hello ladies. Luna, I need to speak with you for a second." the man said, this caused Diana to sigh in frustration. She loved her daddy, but this was not the time for him to take her mommy away.

Luna chuckled, her daughter was a funny one. "I'll be right back, dear." the two stepped out and as Luna closed the door she noted the serious look on her husband's face.

"What is it?"

The man pulled up several papers. "You know what this is?" he held up one. Luna looked at it, her eyes widening. "The earthlings are getting restless. Rebellions have formed and the threats are getting worse. How long do you think it will be before they take action?"

Luna closed her gaping mouth. "But they know better than to go past the colonies! Why now? Of all times... They disgust me. Nothing makes them happy. Selfish, greedy, sons of-" Artemis covered his wife's mouth. Glancing at the door the woman caught his look.

Diana had a knack for sneaking around, even if she didn't understand what adults talked about, the last thing they wanted her to pick up was bad language.

"We'll have to speak with Serenity later." he said, tucking the papers away (where?) he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and went back to work.

Luna leaned up against the door. 'Serenity will not like this. Not now.' she thought as she opened the door, her daughter waiting patiently at her closet.

--+--

"Oh my gosh! Mommy! Are you serious? This is so cool!" squealed the happy princess of the moon. Chibi-Usa's mother had delivered the news and the girl couldn't have been happier.

"I've always wanted a baby sister!" she shouted, "Or a baby brother!"

Serenity smiled, it was a good thing that she sound-proofed the walls. If the maids found out...

"Now, I'm going to tell everyone tonight ok? You can't tell _anyone_ all right? I've got to go see to Prince Quatre, he's been having a bit trouble with some... personal problems." she didn't want to say that he was emotionally distraught and had been crying all morning.

Chibi-Usa looked on as her mother left the room. On her bed was the gown she was to wear that night. The ball. To announce her and the prince of Jupiter's betrothel.

"A baby brother or sister..." she said smiling, climbing up on the window sill she looked out at the city. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever! I wonder how long it'll take for the baby to come?"

For the rest of the morning the princess thought about the baby. What it's name would be, what it would look like, and if it would need her to teach it important things like how to make peanut butter and honey sandwiches.

Today Chibi-Usa would join Quatre for lunch. She was in too good a mood to do anything mean or bad. Tonight was going to be great!

But... didn't the baby need a daddy? Mommy said that she used to have one. Maybe he came back?

--+--

The ballroom was filled with people. Mainly important people like royalties from the other planets and lords of the black moon. Of course, all of Chibi-Usa's friends had attended too. Also the fact that they were all the royalties of the planets.

Princesses Phobos and Deimos of Mars, Princess Charon of Pluto, of course there was Prince Quatre, Queen Nehelenia - who was only eight and ruled over the black moon. There was Hotaru, but she sat with Serenity because she was the queen of Saturn.

Princess Chibi-Usa sat at the head of a ten-seated table. Along it were the finest silverwares and most delicious foods. Diana, being her advisor, sat on her right and Quatre sat on her left. The poor boy looked a bit nervous. Phobos and Deimos sat next to them across from eachother, Nehelenia sat at the very end of the table surrounded by fellow black lunarians (huh?) while in the middle sat two bodyguards. Or rather, bodyguards-in-training.

Yes, tonight would be wonderful!

Everyone stood up from the table after dinner was over (Chibi-Usa remembered to eat like a lady) and music played, people danced, people drank, Quatre was tempted to ask his future wife to dance, and finally Serenity was ready to announce the two important messages that would change the future.

"Everyone," the queen said standing at her throne. Quatre and Chibi-Usa stood on either side of her. Makoto and her husband stood off to the side, smiling proudly. "It is time I let you all know two important facts." everyone looked up at the queen. Luna smiled, she knew what was coming.

"First, some of you probably already know of the agreement between the Moon and Jupiter. My daughter, Princess Serenity Usagi 'Small Lady' Chiba Tsukino II is engaged to Prince Quatre Taiyounu Winner of Jupiter. In ten years, they are to wed." and so the hundred or so people in the room clapped, Quatre blushed, Chibi-Usa squealed with delight. Now her well-kept secret was to be told.

Serenity raised her arms, quieting the crowd. "Second, a bit of information that was just recently discovered. I Neo-Queen Serenity will... in eight months time give birth to two children."

The room was silent for a second and then when everything sunk in, the room was louder than a Three Lights rock concert. Many whistles from Minako (who ditched her sophisticated appearance for the night) and the princess of the moon looked up at her mother with wide, red eyes.

"Mommy? I get _two_ baby brothers or sisters?" she squealed happily.

Serenity smiled down at the girl, "Yes sweetie. Of course, now you have your own future to think about." she bent down, the music started, and pulled Quatre up to her daughter. "Are you going to ask this fine young man to dance, or not?" Chibi-Usa giggled at the boy's red face. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the few steps to the dance floor.

"Well Usagi, look what you've gotten yourself into. More children without a father." the queen's smiling face fell a bit as she sat down. "I didn't know the crystal could create children like that. Well, of course it can, how else could you have been born Odango?"

--+--

Chibi-Usa looked happily at her mother in the mirror. Her mother had taken her long pink hair down and it reached a little ways past her waist. The red brush pulled through it smoothly. The night had ended early due to children's bedtimes and Quatre had left with his parents.

The princess grinned, so he was going to be her husband? 'This will be fun!' she thought giddily. All the torture, boys hated it when girls talked about getting married and all the flowers and pretty dresses. Chibi-Usa had gone from age 5 to 9 when she realized that the prince was her fiancé. Afterall, age 9 was when you realize that cooties aren't real. The girl had something new to dream about.

"Mommy? How long is ten years?"

"Not too long."

"How old will I be in ten years?" the girl couldn't count past 14.

"Fifteen."

Chibi-Usa jumped, horror stricken she whipped around to her surprised mother.

"You mean... I'm gonna to be old like you? I didn't think I'd ever live that long mommy!"

Serenity sulked for the next few minutes. She wasn't that old, was she? 'With the babies coming ... my daughter thinks I'm old. So now I'm going to be old _and _fat. The big ugly old wlarus!' she thought as she helped her baby girl change into her pajamas.

The queen was bitter for the next few minutes in her own room.

'Oh yeah, better watch out for the fattest queen of the moon to ever walk it!' she sighed and put a hand on her stomach. 'My poor Small Lady. For you to endure my mood swings for the next few months, I shall pity you, no matter how much I'll enjoy being pampered.'

--+--

"What the hell?" said J as he looked at the boys recruited to become his perfect soldier.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked the men. They looked on, very afraid for their lives. The man was cruel. Sure, out of work he enjoyed a good game of golf and liked watching ESPN but inside the building he was heartless. Even though he was just following Barton's orders to train someone.

"Exterminate them, I can't have them telling anyone. Just cremate their bodies or something. I'll find the candidate myself. Bastards can't do anything right..." J grumbled as he left the room.

This was just what he needed, not to mention the building of Wing Zero was delayed because those damn Martians had destroyed another ship off to get gundanium alloy. He wondered if they had gotten his letters yet.

--+--

**Notes:**

Current Ages:  
Serenity: 22  
Chibi-Usa: 5  
Luna & Artemis: 31  
Diana: 4  
Ami: 22  
Rei & Yuuichirou: 23, 26  
Phobos & Deimos: 5  
Makoto & Taiyou: 22, Unknown  
Quatre: 6  
Minako: 23  
Hotaru: 17  
Haruka & Michiru: 25  
Setsuna: Unknown  
Charon: 7  
Nehelenia: 8

Next Chapter Ages:  
Serenity: 26  
Chibi-Usa: 9  
Luna & Artemis: 35  
Diana: 8  
Ami: 26  
Rei & Yuuichirou: 27, 30  
Phobos & Deimos: 9  
Makoto & Taiyou: 26, Unknown  
Quatre: 10  
Minako: 27  
Hotaru: 21  
Haruka & Michiru: 29  
Setsuna: Unknown  
Charon: 11  
Nehelenia: 12


End file.
